The Duel at the Ancient Hot Springs Village!
"The Duel at the Ancient Hot Springs Village!" is the twenty-first episode, airing on February 19, 2003.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis Plot At the fields, the Jetters harvest some more crops since White Bomber blew up the store last episode. White Bomber asks Grand to join the Jetters. Grand says he will consult with his brother Thunder Bomber. Grand calls Thunder and Thunder is furious that Grand wants to join their enemy. But Mujoe sees right through Grand Bomber and thinks that Grand will gain their trust and then strike at the most opportune time, but Thunder has his doubts. At the fields, Grand pulls the harvested crop cart, and he gets stuck on a rock. So he drills and accidentally discovers a hot spring. The tour guide then explains about the ancient Yuu civilization and how they had the best hot spring stuff. They also had a unique hot spring egg. Gangu and Bongo show up and aak about Grand. Gangu is pretty much bossing Grand around and he tells Grand to get juice so Grand runs off to get that. Thunder shows up and convinces Grand to stay with Mujoe and now Grand wants to beat the Jetters for Mujoe. The Jetters begin their search for the egg and arrive at the spring. White Bomber wants to go in the hot water, but Shout says its the ladies time. So the guys go into the locker room. A little while later, Mujoe and Thunder show up and the guy Jetters come out and they all see Shout on the scale. But the audience can't see the number. A total awkward silent moment happens as everyone is stunned. Shout scrams for the ladies locker room. She is furious at Mujoe and Mujoe tries to appease her by apologizing. But Grand shows up and challenges White Bomber. His battle field is just the field they were at a couple of minutes ago. White Bomber throws a fire bomb to defend against Grand's bomb. Grand's bomb turns into a brick wall to defend against fire. Grand keeps throwing brick bombs, but they are only defensive. White Bomber doesn't want to beat Grand, but Grand insults Mighty and White Bomber throws a bomb, which is what Grand wanted. Grand gets hit and he prepares a clay bomb, but drops it since he is weak. The clay bomb creates a fissure and White Bomber falls in, but Grand saves him. Grand wants to be finished because he is torn between going to the hige hige dan, or joining the Jetters. He tells White Bomber he wants to plant rice with him again someday. White Bomber then ends Grand Bomber. White Bomber is crying because he lost a good friend. Mujoe comes to him and tells him to remember Grand as a good rival. Thunder privately swears revenge on White Bomber for killing his brothers and sister. The hige hige dan leave and White Bomber picks up a plant he and Grand planted and he remembers Grand Bomber's last wish. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes